


My Soonie

by lattecaramel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: Tired Soonyoung of rejection and Jihoon giving soonyoung what he need the most.“For once in my life. Please grant my wish.All i hope now is just for you to vanish from my side & my name to disappear from your mouth. Please grant my wish.”“I will”





	My Soonie

“I am tired ji.  
I am just too tired.  
Tired of your rejection.  
Tired of you pushing me around whenever we are in public.  
I am start questioning if i am that dirty for you?  
or maybe you feel disgusted being seen next too me?”

“I..” Jihoon try to defend himself but the efforts turned to ashes in instant as Soonyoung yelled out at him first.

“Enough Ji!  
Stop it!  
Stop cutting my words.”

He keeps on sobbing and breathes loudly.  
Gasping for oxygen yet that’s not his main concern when frustration keep boiling up in his mind.

Jihoon looked straight to Soonyoung’s face. Still and stunned at his housemate outburst.

He knew that Soonyoung likes him.  
If not as much as him like the guy too.  
Might be more.

It just that it is Jihoon’s personality .  
For him.  
‘Love is a feeling gifted to two person and how they nature the feeling far more important than being clingy and reciting the oath of love each and every minutes.’

All small gestures in his daily activities proves his feeling.  
Guess, that just not enough.  
After all, Soonyoung is hella not a mind reader. Ji wrote that in his mental notes.  
Or maybe his realisation came in too late.

“I..” Jihoon try to speak yet again it got cut of by Soonyoung.. again.

“Shut Up Ji!  
Why do you keep making me confuse?  
At home, you are one hella clingy guy & i thought my feeling to you were getting reciprocated.  
Hahaha. Such a stupid mistake” He smirked before continued.

“Am i just a backup for you? Incase you can’t find anyone. There is always me next in line.  
I thought you like me too.  
I seriously thought so.  
but i am too dumb.. && tired already.”

“No Sonnie, I..”Jihoon try to speak yet once again, Soonyoung speak his mind out.  
Full of anger and frustration.

“For once in my life. Please grant my wish.  
All i hope now is just for you to vanish from my side & my name to disappear from your mouth. Please grant my wish.”

Soonyoung stood up from the sofa, wiped his tears and rushed to his room.  
On the other side of the living room.  
Jihoon looked down. He can feels his face getting wet.  
The Lee Jihoon is crying.  
He said the mighty words out.

“Alright Soonie. I will be your genie.  
I will grant your wish”

 

******************************************

Alarm keeps on ringing. Screaming loudly from the right side of the bed. Soonyoung wondered his hands around to shut it up. Looking at the time, he jumped immediately!

“Shit, i am late”  
“Why the hell is Ji not waking me up?”

Then, the reality hit him straight.  
Owh, Ji might still be shocked or annoyed at his outbursts yesterday.  
He shakes his head.

‘Nahh~ Ji always make everyday is a new day. He will pretends tomorrow like nothing had happened and continue like nothing.  
We are housemate & best friend after all’

Soonyoung keep on brainwashing himself.  
No matter how much he burst out at Jihoon. The later guy never take anything harsh to his heart as he fully aware of Soonyoung short tempered personality.  
Soonyoung is like electric kettle, easy to boil yet get cold easily too.

Soonyoung get ready and rushed to the office.

Soonyoung and Jihoon work at the same company. Just at different department but on the same floor.

He stretched his neck and searched around. There is no trace of Jihoon.  
‘Maybe he needs to meet clients for discussion. who knows?’

Indeed, today had been a very long day.  
Deadlines. ‘Arghh.. i hate deadlines.’  
Before Soonyoung realised it, the time had reached 10 PM.  
Soonyoung packed his stuff and signed out.  
His was so washed out but his mind stayed awake, this thoughts keep wondering around.

‘Is Ji still angry?’  
‘It is 10 pm & he doesn’t even bother to ask why am i late?’  
‘Argh... what if he really do what i ask?’  
‘Shit Soonyoung!! Why are you so stupid?’  
He repeatedly asking these endless questions to himself. His mind had been too busy and not realised there was a person infront of him.

“Ouch” Soonyoung bumped to the person infront of him.

“Hey Soonie”

Soonyoung looked up and saw Jeonghan’s boyfriend, Seungcheol. Jeonghan is Jihoon’s childhood friend.

“Hey Hyung. How are you?  
Had been a long time since i saw you.  
Last was during Jeonghan Hyung Birthday, i guess”

“Yes, i think so.  
Drop all that. Why you looked so zone out?  
Haven’t you give him your answer?  
What else to think? I thought the answer was pretty obvious. Yes or Yes”

Soonyoung scratched his un-itchy head.  
‘Yes or yes? Answer? What the hell was this hyung talking about? ‘

“Huh?” The only words managed to come out from Soonyoung.

“Don’t be shy!! Jeonghan told me about Ji’s proposal. He wanted to ask you to be his boyfriend. He planned it out for more than a month. he even booked your favourite restaurant yesterday. So, how’s yesterday?”

Soonyoung’s mouth fell. agape upon hearing Seungcheol’s words.

“Sorry Hyung, i really have to go”  
Soonyoung hailed the nearest cab that passed by.  
He need to be home. He need to see Jihoon. To see his Jihoon.

He sincerely thankful to Seungcheol’s nature of busybody. If not, he will still not know to the fact of what should happened yesterday.

No wonder Ji called him yesterday and asked him to dress up .  
No wonder Ji called him yesterday again and told him to have dinner with him.. outside.  
No wonder Ji called him a lot yesterday.  
It all make sense now.  
Cause he was nervous.  
The Lee Jihoon was nervous.

Now, there is only on thing on his mind.  
Lee Jihoon.  
He need to see Jihoon. To see his Jihoon.

Soonyoung key-in their apartment’s code and wondered why it was so dark. It was almost 11 pm.  
He switched on the light and looked around.  
Empty.  
Their house was empty.  
No trace of Jihoon.

Soonyoung went straight to Jihoon’s room.  
Empty, but all furniture and electronic devices were in place.  
‘What if he really go away?’  
‘No!!’ He shakes his head. Hard. Trying to deny the possible. He walked to the cupboard. His clothes were still in place.  
“Phew..” relieved!

‘So, where is Ji?’

Soonyoung sit on Ji’s bed, took out his phone & dialled Jihoon’s number.

“The number you have dialled is not in service. Thank you”.  
The hateful female operator answered his call.

‘argh!!! Where is Ji?’

Soonyoung dragged his feet out. He threw his body on the sofa in the living room. Wrapped his face with his hands.

‘Where are you Ji?’  
‘&& what is that?‘  
Soonyoung reached to pick the box on the table.

‘My Dear Soonie’

Soonyoung can feel his heart breaking. Scattered everywhere.

He opened the box in anxious. There were an envelope, a small ring box. and aj paper that look like quiz paper.  
‘What is this?’

He opened the envelope. Took the letter out.

“My Dear Soonie.

So how’s your day? I hope Mr. Jeon didnt give you any hard time today.  
I wish you are in utmost good mood”

Soonyoung chuckled at Ji’s question.  
He breathes in & out before continued reading the letter.

“The time you realised there is a box on our table. Might be the time, you realised i am not there.

I have something to tell you .  
Something i planned to tell you yesterday.  
Something that I knew that i should had tell you long before.

Dear Soonyoung.  
My Soonie.

I love you. I really do. I thought all this while, all my gestures had showed how my feelings all along.

I am sorry if my intentions of avoiding office’s gossip and PDA had gave you mixed thought. I am sorry for hurting you. I am sorry for everything that i didnt do that you you wish i did.  
I am sorry I can’t be the best for you.

Dear Soonyoung.  
My Soonie.

I tried my best to be your genie and fulfil your wish. but,I just can’t.  
I can’t just be out of love in a day. I’m not strong enough. or maybe just cause i love you too much.

So i will just drift myself away for a while to give you and me time to think.  
I will try & take all my stuff if you need later. If you need me to vanish from your life.  
Just give me time to be stronger . Please.

Dear Soonyoung.  
My Soonie.

If i have to tell you why i love you? I can’t  
I simply cant, cause your existence had lighten my dark and empty soul.  
Your smile sweeten up my Iced Americano.  
I love the way you scrunched your nose.  
I love how your eyes disappeared.  
I love the way you eat like hamster.  
I love when you got scared after watching horror movie & crawl to my other side of bed”  
I love when you drink the hot choco i made.  
I love when you cry on my shoulder watching sad movies.  
I love whenever you sing ‘love scenario’ at doraebang.  
I love when you whine for extra kimchi.  
I love when you fight for pepperoni on pizza.  
I love your confused face whenever you try to play the game that I developed.  
I love the way you kiss me when you drunk.  
I love when you got annoyed after i pushed your hand away.  
Basically, i love everything about you

I am sorry for being late.

Dear Soonyoung.  
My Soonie.

There is a box. Inside, there is a ring. I am sorry for being late. I had to wait for them to engraved your name. I didnt expect they took so long. I order it last 4 months. They got the size wrong. then, they got the design wrong, they got your name wrong. In the end. It became too late. I am sorry. However,  
I wont take the ring back.  
It meant for you. Personally made for you. So it is yours. If you feel like throwing it. Just cash it out && give the cash to charity.

Dear Soonyoung.  
My Soonie.

Last but not least.  
I leave a paper.  
A quiz paper.  
A hint about me, about you. About what we need.  
I had filled the answer of all section about you. If you want to meet me sooner. You know where to find me. The answer is hidden yet portrayed in this this letter.  
You know me well. You know where to find me.  
I will be back.  
Cause a place without you is not home.  
Cause you are my home.

Dear Soonyoung.  
My Soonie.  
I love you.  
Sorry for being late  
Trully.  
Ji

Soonyoung folded the letter . He had become sobbing mess. Tears wont stop.  
He felt so stupid.  
Jihoon always said  
‘Love is a feeling gifted to two people.  
It is to be felt not to be spoken out loud.  
That is why it being labeled as feeling not wording’

He wiped his tears. Reached for the small box. A ring. Engraved inside.  
KSY-LJH

Soonyoung can’t stop his tears anymore. His eyes swollen from to much crying. He felt so stupid. He opened another paper in the box. He had to solve this asap. He need his Ji.

This point of time, he wished that Jihoon is not a game developer. So that he wont be so creative with ideas & leave quiz . instead just leave the address to be found. Indeed that what make Jihoon special.

Question.  
1\. favourite colour.  
2\. favourite food & drink  
3\. favourite movie  
4\. favourite song & artist  
5\. first drunk kiss  
6\. present last Birthday  
7\. afraid of :  
8\. allergy to :  
9\. date we become housemate  
10\. Perfume :  
11\. Shoes/Pants/ Cloth size:  
12\. Skincare i used:  
13\. Last game i played:  
14\. Your name i saved in my phone:

bonus. (i gave my answer)  
when I realised i fall in love with you?  
the moment i first saw you. I was struck with love at the first sight.

Soonyoung blinked at the question.  
All the trivia questions simple yet he realised that he dont have the answer for most question.  
He dont know about Jihoon cause Jihoon was busy catered to his preferences.

There were always be kimchi fried rice cause Soonyoung love kimchi. Extra pepperoni on pizza. Hot Choco on rainy day. Always song by Shinee during roadtrips. Jihoon always refills the toilet with Soonyoung toiletries. Replaced Soonyoung lipbalm whenever it finish & here, Soonyoung can’t even remember Jihoon’s shoes’s size.

The realisation hit Soonyoung hard. There were always about him in everything they did. He just realised, that is jihoon’s way of showing his love.

The last question.  
Your name saved on my phone.  
He palmed his own face.  
Jihoon saved him as My Soonie  
While he saved him as Jihoon.

&& he have the audacity to burst at Jihoon yesterday?  
‘Gosh! What had gotten into you Soonyoung?’ Jihoon might not clingy & touchy but his care is his way of showing love. ‘What made you so blind?’

He read the letter and the quiz. again & again.  
Where will Jihoon be?  
Where?

The Alarm rang once again. Luckily, today is Saturday. and here stood Soonyoung. Still. Awake.Trying to figure out Jihoon’s location.

He read those words again.  
“ I tried my best to be your genie and fulfil your wish. I just can’t”  
“If you want to meet me sooner. You know where to find me.”  
“Cause a place without you is not home. Cause you are my home”

Soonyoung face palm himsef again. He laughed. Feeling so stupid.  
He stand up. Tidying himself.  
Breathes. Inhale. Exhale.  
Walked straight pass Jihoon’s room towards their guest room.  
He opened the door.  
He saw Jihoon sleeping soundly  
How could he forget that Jihoon is a sleepyhead. He lips automatically curved a smile.

Without wasting anymore time, Soonyoung walked straight to Jihoon and  
Shake him up.  
“Ji!! Wake up!!”

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung with his sleepy eyes. Turned to see the clock.

“It was only 10 am. & today is Saturday. Care to explain why do i need to wake up this early?”Jihoon answered irritatedly. He clearly annoyed for being forced to wake up.

“Ji!” Soonyoung hit Jihoon’s body softly.

“Auch. Yes My Soonie.”

Soonyoung nodded again & again.  
“Yes Ji. Yes..I am so sorry.”

Soonyoung can’t even finished his words as Jihoon cut him out this time.  
“Sorry? Hm... own.. ah.. i get it.  
I will move out asap.  
I am sorry for everything.  
Sorry if i hurt you.  
Sorry for being late  
Sorry for everything  
Sor...”

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon towards him. Sealed their lips together. before he can come out with another whole long set of apology.  
He locked their lips together. This time. Soonyoung was fully sober.  
This is what they need.  
Long awaited kiss.  
Long hold confession of love.  
Jihoon kiss him back. He bites asking for entrance, elicited a soft moan from Soonyoung. His soonie. Exploring every corner of Soonyoung’s mouth. Dominating their tongue.

Soonyoung pulled their lips away for air.

“Why?” Jihoon whined cutely

“Ji, listen to me.”

“Ok” Jihoon nodded in agreement.

‘Gosh. Sleepy Jihoon is so intoxicating.  
He’s so cute! and his lips were so addictive.  
His messy hair looks extra sensuous today.  
I want his tongue in my craven. I need him to ride me till i loose my mind.’

Soonyoung shake his head hard.  
‘I NEED TO FOCUS.’  
He took a peak at Jihoon half hard tent.  
He confirmed that even sleepy Jihoon’s body reacting to him. He smiled wider at his own self judgement confirmation.

Soonyoung shake his head hard. AGAIN  
‘I NEED TO FOCUS.’

“Soonie?” Jihoon’s question broke the long silent by Soonyoung.

“Sorry, i try to gather my thoughts.”  
“Ok” Jihoon reply.

“Dear, Lee Jihoon.  
My Lee Jihoon.  
I love you.  
Please don’t go away.  
Please be mine. Be forever.

Few hours of not knowing where you had been. Made me crazy. I am so afraid that i will loose you.

Please be with me.  
I love you.  
As i am your home.  
You are my home too  
A home that are comfortable together. Incomplete if alone.“

Jihoon smile at Soonyoung simple words yet contained his love, worry & hope.

“ I love you too Soonyoung. I love you.  
Thanks for accepting me. Thanks for existing. Thanks for being born. Thanks for everything . Hmmm.. So, may i ask what i intended to ask?”

“What it is Ji?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend? I ready agreed to sign my name to be your forever, Jihoonie.”

“Jihoonie?”

“Hm.. it suit your Soonie. Jihoonie & Soonie && it was cuter than calling you.. Ji. I never realised morning Jihoonie is cute and alluring Jihoonie. Your lips was so addictive.

Jihoon face turned so red. Soonyoung laughed at the situation.

Jihoon pulled Soonyoung for another kiss.  
soft moans echoed through the guest room as their lips still attached to each other and their tongues fought to complement one another.

Long awaited confession.  
Long awaited kiss.  
Sealed with the words “boyfriend & forever”


End file.
